In long-distance transmission of optical signals, the accumulation of signal dispersion presents serious problems. These problems intensify with an increase in bit rate and the distance traveled by the optical signals. Efforts to date that compensate for dispersion have mainly involved the use of dispersion compensating fibers, filter-type dispersion compensating devices or a combination of both.